Sight Unseeing
by ScarsOfTime
Summary: She always wanted to be acknowledged, especially by him. Perhaps tonight, she'll get her wish. Slight NaruHina


Author's Note on the bottom (important for those wondering about my multi-chap fic) I hope you guys enjoy this one. Not as fluffy as my others but I like how it turned out.

* * *

The sky was exceedingly beautiful tonight. Certainly more so than usual, she thought. Never had she seen it so lucid and, frankly, dazzling, even within the boundary of the camp fire. Really, it was almost dizzyingly so. She could see all of the familiar constellations dotting the sky, as if a highly learned artist of olde carefully painted each celestial body against the dark canvas with a unique purpose known only to him.

It was Hinata's turn to keep watch tonight while the others slept. Usually being the lookout was seen as tedious and boring, but to her, it was always a welcome time to just sit and think. With the lifestyle she lived, any amount of quiet time was few and far between, so really it was best to embrace it rather than see it as bothersome. Tonight was no exception.

Looking back down into the crackling flames before her, the young Hyuuga mulled over whatever spontaneous thought came to her mind first. The fire was so mesmerizing as it danced in its stone circle, gently licking the air as if desperate to escape from the confines of the tiny prison. She chuckled softly to herself as she realized that 'he' was just like that very fire, forever struggling to break free from the fate that so many had pressed upon him. They never realized just how unassuming he could be, so much so that he even shocked her from time to time.

"Naruto-kun..." she whispered softly to herself.

Hinata had never been the type to fight against the current. Maybe that was why she was attracted to him as much as she was. He defied all logic from an outsiders perspective. It was a conundrum how someone so unfortunate as he could be so upbeat and have an unquenchable thirst for life. Oh how she wished she could tap into his unlimited energy, if only to feel certain about her role in this world for just one minute.

She briefly took a glance toward his tent. Naruto's steady breathing could barely be heard over the crackling of the fire. Funny, usually his snores were permeating the air. A sigh escaped her as she once again turned back to the flames. They were so alike in terms of goals, yet vastly different in all others. Of course, growing up in the Hyuuga compound was no where near as horrible as growing up alone in a dingy apartment, but life leading up to that point was eerily similar for both of them. But really... if she had to choose, the young heiress would rather have grown up alone than with a family that shunned all attempts of approval. She made an almost inaudible gasp and shook her head in shame.

"No, I should not think like that," she chastised.

Still, it didn't make life in the complex seem any more easier. Her father was a very strict man, always pushing her beyond her limits, mentally and physically. It was all in vain, it seemed. He was never impressed with his daughter. Hinata could still feel the sting of his words that were always followed by a disappointed stare. _Mediocre. Pathetic. Weak. Qualities unbefitting of a clan head._ They cut deep, so deep that still they scared her to this very day, yet she could not hate him. Hiashi wasn't always like that. From what she could gather from some of the older Hyuugas, he used to be a very kind person when her mother was alive. She wouldn't know, as it was so long ago.

A tear slid silently down her cheek.

How heart-broken her father must be, to change so drastically. It was obvious that he loved his wife beyond meaning, and that it was all he could just to go on as if her passing was a fleeting dream, forever lost in the sea of memories. And it was common knowledge in the compound that Hinata was the mirror image of her late mother, especially now that she was older and had grown her hair out. The timid girl always figured that it pained her father so much to look at her, and to see those distant memories come back to plague him. Maybe that was why he was so cold. Maybe that was why he pushed her away.

Yet she still loved him. Truly, she did, more than he could ever and would ever know. One look into his eyes could tell her so many hidden pains, and because of that suffering, his daughter forgave him. Yet she knew no amount of sympathy or forgiveness would ever absolve him of his shattered heart. He was a broken man, and it killed her to see him that way. Maybe it was ironic that she, the one he treated the worst, was the only one who didn't label him as arrogant, pompous, or a jerk (among other things).

That was the common consensus in the household anyway. Neji was always saying how he could never honor a man like that, back before their first Chunin exams. She was glad that his views had since changed. In fact, a lot had changed since then. Now her father was a lot less strict, and maybe even a bit lenient in her training. Even Neji had apologized for his behavior towards her. Hinata forgave him right away, of course. That was just her nature. She chuckled to herself again as she remembered how awkward Neji looked with his arm behind his head as he painstakingly awaited her answer. It reminded her so much of their early childhood. How she missed those days.

A smiled crept gradually onto the Hyuuga's face. It all came back to 'him.' Something happened that day at the Chunin exams, and somehow she knew that Naruto was responsible for it. She could never thank him enough for being him. His tendency to change people for the better... in a way it saved her from that awful life. How she wished she could have seen what had transpired, but unfortunately her injuries from her previous match with Neji had prevented that. Her only solace was the fact that she was able to help him in his time of need.

He was so scared that day on the training ground, just before his match. It broke her heart to see him look so hopeless and scared. The look on his face, as if he was lost and searching for the right way. It was really the only time she had ever seen his confidence waver. But in the end... he smiled, and it was because of _her_. Even now his final words still hung close to her heart.

"_I like people like you."_

Again she sighed and whispered the name that consumed her mind. She yearned so much to be able to say the same to him.

"Hinata-chan?"

The sound of his voice nearly made the young girl jump out of her skin. Hinata looked his way. He was standing a foot away from where she sat, still dressed in his pale sleeping attire and his trademark night cap. He had a confused look on his face.

"N-Naruto-kun, what are you still doing up?"

The boy gave his toothy grin and scratched the back of his head.

"I couldn't sleep. ...And I heard you call my name, are you okay?"

He sat next to her as she thought of a response, looking more and more concerned as her face darkened considerably. How embarrassing to be caught fantasizing by the very person she was fantasizing about!

"Are you running a fever again? Your face is really red," he said as he placed his hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

"I'm f-fine. I-I was just th-thinking," she finally managed to utter. He didn't look convinced.

"Hm... well if you say so."

He turned away from her and decided to gaze at the ever-burning flames. Hinata inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. Sometimes his being oblivious to the obvious was a good thing.

"So, what were you thinking about?"

Oh the irony.

The girl blushed deeper. What should she say? Certainly she couldn't tell him that she liked him, that would be a disaster! Still, she needed to think of something quick, lest he assume that she was ignoring him.

"I was thinking... about y-you, actually; and my family."

"Me?" he asked, eyes widening slightly. She took a quick sideways glance at him before continuing, her index fingers pressing together in a nervous habit.

"H-Hai. At the Ch-Chunin exams, before your match with Neji-nii-san."

Naruto smiled, his eyes glazing over at the fond memory. "Oh yeah. Thanks again for that, I don't think I would've been able to go through with it if you hadn't talked to me."

She smiled at him.

"No, I'm sure that you would have d-definitely have been able to win even had we not talked," she said with slight enthusiasm.

He laughed a little at that. "I don't know about that, Hinata. I'm not as indestructible as I make myself out to be."

_'So humble...,'_ she thought. "M-maybe not, but that has never stopped you before."

The boy grinned widely. "You know, you're probably right. After all, I made a promise that I would win no matter what after what Neji did to you. I couldn't let him get away with that."

Hinata sat stunned at this revelation. She looked at him in a way that seemed to pierce his very soul. He had never seen anyone look at him the way she was now. To be honest, it felt almost nice in a strange way.

"Did you... really...?" she breathlessly stammered.

Naruto scratched the back of his head awkwardly before responding, "Ano... yeah. I thought you knew." He looked down, saddened. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Upset...?" She was dumbfounded. How could he think that would upset her? "Naruto-kun," she said as she tentatively placed her hand on his forearm.

He looked at her hand, then to her eyes. There was no emotion to be found other than the purest of joy. He could see tears begin to well up, though they did not fall.

"I've never been so happy, to know that you c-cared enough for me to..." She choked on her words, unable to continue. However, she didn't need to. The young man already knew just by gazing into her Opaline eyes what it was that she was trying to convey.

"Of course I care about you," he exclaimed. "You've always been my friend, longer than most now that I think about it."

Hinata laughed through her tears. It was so wonderful to hear him finally say those words to her. Never had she felt so close to him spiritually as she did at that moment.

"Ne, Hinata? You should smile more. It suits you very well."

She couldn't help but smile even bigger. Again she gazed into his eyes, and he into hers. A mutual feeling of peace overcame them, encompassing them just like the glow of the now slowly dying embers of the fire.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," she whispered to him. "So much..."

"It was nothing," he said equally as soft.

"No, it was everything and so much more," she stated. "Y-you've done so much for me. More than you know."

"What do you mean?" he asked, now genuinely confused.

Hinata hesitated. It was her turn to look down. She hadn't meant for it to go this far, but now there was no going back. She had to be strong, just like him, and believe in herself. Still, there was always the lingering thought in the back of her mind. The 'what ifs' that always sprung up now came back in full force, taunting her.

"I just- you were always there for me. When w-we were young, the other children would always p-pick on you, constantly putting you down. B-but you never let them get to you. You would always stand tall and face them head-on."

He stared at her, transfixed on her form as she continued her words.

"I wasn't l-like you. I sometimes think I could never be, but... then I would see you, alone. Y-you were always finding ways to better yourself. Watching you, it made me strive to b-be strong as well. They were so unfair to you..."

"Hinata..."

The young Hyuuga took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "I... I always admired you."

"Yeah... I remember."

Looking back to him, she could see him still smiling warmly at her. It was enough to give her the strength to go on.

"You were the only one to acknowledge me. I always kept to myself, trying not to s-stand out, but that didn't stop you from seeing me." She closed her eyes briefly and turned her head skywards once more, before turning back to him and smiling softly. "So again, thank you so much for everything."

By this point her face was as red as a cherry, and Naruto wasn't much better off.

"Ano, you're welcome."

They sat quietly for a few minutes, admiring the stars whilst contemplating what was said moments ago. In Naruto's mind, he thought back to his days at the academy. She was right about the fact that the others students didn't mind making his life a complete hell, not to mention the villagers he had to deal with everyday as well. The only one that had never given him trouble was in fact, Hinata. Really, how dense can he be not to have realized that simple and obvious fact? If anything...

"I should be the one thanking you," he finally said.

"Wh-what?"

"You've always been good to me. From day one, I was always trying to stand out, but you were the only one that saw me. I... need to thank you for that. For being you."

He chuckled when he saw the look on her face. Again he seemed to leave her speechless. A thought crossed his mind just then. It was simply too irresistible to pass up!

Hinata was further stunned when Naruto circled his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him, her head resting in the crook of his neck. She looked up, astonished to see him smiling as wide as he could, eyes closed, as if what he just did was the most natural thing in the world.

"N-Naruto-k-kun?"

"You know Hinata-chan, we're a lot more alike than I thought. I mean, once you think about it. Funny, huh?"

No answer.

"Hinata-chan?"

"..."

The confused ninja looked down. The girl has clearly fainted.

"Huh, guess she was tired."

* * *

A/N: Concerning my multi-chap fic, for those who care, I'm very sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long. Really I don't have much of an excuse, but a lot of things seemed to conspire against me that didn't want me to update it. I seriously had most of the next chapter done, but Lo and behold, my hard drive decided to crap out on me yet again. Pile on top of that having to find a new job and being able to find time to do anything, well you can guess how that went. Honestly, I barely had time to get this one-shot out. It took me a week to type 2,500 or so words, and thats not even as long as my other one-shots. So please bear with me, I promise to update whenever I can. Thank you guys so much for putting up with me.

Also, I hope this one was acceptable. I know, I know, hardly any fluff. But it's just an idea I had that I wanted to get out. If you guys want more I guess I could expand the end a bit into a 2nd chapter. Please let me know what you think, or just check out my other one-shots (lol shameless self-promo). As always, reviews and constructive critisism is welcome, even if it's to point out a spelling or grammatical error. 'Til next we meet, do take care.


End file.
